1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a reclining legless chair with interlocking headrest composed of three parts; i.e., a seat frame, back materials and a headrest frame, where the angle of inclination of a back frame can be adjusted at will by a user in several steps and the inclined angle of the headrest can be automatically adjusted stepwise in relation to the angle of the back of the chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Legless chairs are generally used in a room with a cushion on the seat if the user wants and can be used by sitting on it and setting the back of the chair as the user chooses at any angle to make himself (or herself) feel comfortable or to sleep without falling down backwardly.
By the way, previously invented legless chairs were commonly built from a framework composed of two parts; i.e., a seat frame and back materials, which were connected through ratchet gearings between them to form the framework. This chair was completely covered with elastic materials like polyurethane and finished by covering them with external cloth. This type of chair generally has been widely used at home.
However, in these previously invented legless chairs, whose back was manually adjustable at a desired angle optionally by the adjustment of the ratchets connected to the seat, the headrest was kept at a constant angle relative to the back of the chair. Although the chair had merit in that it could be used at will by the user to provide a relaxant pose, it gave rise to the fault of making a user easily feel tired especially at the user's neck.
Therefore, in order to solve the above faults, a legless chair, whose framework was composed of three parts, i.e., a seat frame, back materials, and a headrest frame, in which the first two and the latter two were connected to each other through ratchets, was completely covered with elastic materials like polyurethane and was finished by covering them with external cloth, has been invented and sometimes used.
But in these legless chairs, because each of the angles of the back against the seat and of the headrest against the back was independently changeable by the ratchets connecting them, they had merit in that they could be used with two independent angles at will by the user to be as relaxant as possible in comparison with the previously invented older legless chairs. On the other hand, there arose new weaknesses in that the manufacturing cost of such a legless chair could be raised if the ratchet gearing was used in more than two places because a ratchet gearing is very expensive, and at the same time, adjustment of the angles at the ratchet gearings is troublesome because the angles at the ratchets supporting the headrest should be adjusted in addition to those supporting the back against the seat.